O Lord dos mares
by angel'0
Summary: - A Partir do momento em que você entrar nesse navio a sua vida pertencerá a mim... fic de fichas! FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo pessoas!**

**To aqui postando a minha 1º fic de fichas no fanfiction! \o/**

**Vai ser uma fic totalmente U.A, onde eu vou pegar os personagens do meu amado anime naruto, e vou transformá-los em perigosos piratas!**

**Bom quem quiser participar e só preencher uma pequena ficha, que eu escolher os melhores! **

**Lord dos mares**

**N/A: A fic vai ser de ****rated M... (sim... eu sou pervertida! Se não gostar ou se sentir ofendido, não leia!)**

Naruto não me pertence. Se me fosse meu eu estaria agora em alguma praia caribenha brincando de pirata... Yo-ho-yo-ho!

Caribe, 1543, em algum lugar no meio do oceano

O vento soprava forte a oeste, provavelmente uma grande tempestade se aproximava, e sem sombra de duvidas era muito bom achar logo um porto para atracar, ou seu precioso navio poderia sofrer alguns danos. Não estava a fim de ter que navegar meio mundo de novo atrás de bons materiais para o Tatsuya. Ele ainda estava se recuperando do ultimo ataque... Aqueles malditos espanhóis! Como ousaram atacar sua preciosidade? Um grito alto vindo do mastro chamou a minha atenção

-Terra a vistaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Grita tobi do alto do mastro

-Ahoy capitão...parece que estamos chegando a um pequeno vilarejo - Naruto meu melhor amigo – apesar de eu nunca assumir isso em publico – me fala sentado na proa despreocupadamente.

- Pequena, mas deve servir, pra atracarmos durante uns dias... Ate essa maldita tempestade passar.

- E também para "distrair" um pouco a cabeça, preciso de um pouco de cheiro feminino... Não agüento mais esse cheiro de podre desse navio...

- você tem razão, uma mulher vai fazer com que esses homens se acalmem um pouco...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-AAAAAAAAA! Nada como uma boa espreguiçada, depois de uma ótima soneca!

- Shikamaru! Seu verme preguiçoso filho de uma puta! Mova esse seu traseiro magro ate aqui! Você já me deixou sozinho para baixar as velas, vem aqui pelo menos separar as amarras! – gritava um choiji furioso na proa do navio.

- Yare, yare... Você é muito problemático...

- Para de reclamar e vem logo!

- isso ai e falta de f...

-NÃO OUSE TERMINAR ESSA FRASE... EU... SEU.. AAAAA... dexa pra la... eu termino isso sozinho!

Com esse animo, minha tripulação descia do navio indo direto até uma taberna próxima do porto. Shikamaru e Choiji, sempre discutindo, Naruto meu subcomandante do meu lado, Gaara o assassino ainda não apareceu... E cadê o Kakashi?

- naruto? Você viu o Kakashi?

- ham? Kakashi? Serve aquele ali agarrado com aquelas cortesãs?

- ¬¬'... já? Ele é muito rápido..

- E você capitão? – Naruto perguntou já agarrando do uma mulher ruiva e de peitos grande

- tenho assuntos para resolver... Volto depois...

Saindo da taberna vejo uma carruagem muito luxuosa, passando na rua com uma grande comitiva. Ela para quase do meu lado, e eu vejo descer dela, uma mulher muito linda, com um rosto de boneca, que apesar de estar sobre pesadas e grossas roupas, pode se ver que tem um corpo escultural. Também desce uma menina muito parecida com a "deusa" e um homem muito serio, mas com a mesma característica marcante: olhos perolados, de uma cor muito exótica e belíssima. Fico meio hipnotizado quando seus olhos cruzam com os meus por meros segundos. É... o meu assunto chegou.. E eu mal posso esperar para resolvê-lo..

_Continua..._

**E ai pessoal?**

**O que acharam? Bom esse e o prólogo da minha fanfic**

**Ai em baixo segue a ficha para a fic!**

**Nome: **(sobrenome/nome)

**Idade: **(18 a 25)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Data de Nascimento: **(dia/mês/ano)

**Signo:**

**Família: **(opcional)

**Historia: **(deste a infância ate o ponto q se juntou a tripulação do tatsuya)

**Personalidade: **(Detalhada)

**Aparência: **(Detalhada³)

**Roupas: **(que o personagem vai usar no navio e em festas)

**Gosta e odeia:**

**Medos e manias:**

**Amigos/Inimigos/rivais:**

**Ambições:**

**Armas: (**que você vai usar para as lutas**)**

**Tipo de arte marcial:**

**Par:** (até três opções. As opções estão logo abaixo do modelo de fichas)

**Como se conheceram/vão se conhecer?**

**Como é a relação de vocês? **(vocês se amam, se odeiam, não admitem que se gostam...)

**Concordam com o termo de compromisso? **_Eu deixo você Angel fazer o eu quiser com o meu personagem: matar, trucidar, estuprar, assassinar, ou seja fuder com ele todo?_

**Lista de pares:**

**Hinata **_(Reservado)_

**Sasuke** _(Reservado)_

**Temari**

**Shikamaru**

**Kakashi**

**Naruto**

**Gaara**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Kankuro**

**Chouji**

**Lee**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Kisami**

**Kakuzu**

**Zetsu**

**Pein**

**Tobi/Madara**

**Suigetsu**

**Juugo**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Konan**

**Karin**

**Shizune**

_Obs: _O que estão marcados como reservado é porque já têm pares (o casal central será Sasuke & Hinata).

Yooo pessoas? Bom ta ai a ficha e o prólogo da fic! Me dêem sugestões, criticas, e ate quem sabe elogios...

Bom e isso até!

Para fazer uma autora feliz que tal da uma clikadinha no botão sexy ali em baixo heim?


	2. Um novo pirata

Olá gente!

Demorou mas finalmente saiu o segundo capitulo de "lord dos mares"!

Eu vou colocar o resultado no próximo cap., por isso as fichas continuam abertas! Nesse capitulo será apresentada a vida do sasuke, explicando o porquê dele ter virado um pirata!

Sem mais demoras vamos ao cap.!

**Naruto não me pertence. Se me fosse meu eu estaria agora em alguma praia caribenha brincando de pirata... Yo-ho-yo-ho!**

**

* * *

**

Inglaterra, 19 de novembro de 1527

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cadê você menino? Aparece logo, se não eu vou chamar a duquesa!

-AAAAA ba... Você não sabe brincar... Já to saindo...

Um esperto menino no alto dos seus cinco anos desce correndo a grande escadaria do seu castelo, correndo de encontro a sua baba, a quem ele chama carinhosamente de "ba". Era sem duvida um garotinho lindo, com olhos cor de ônix, e os cabelos pretos, espetado apontando em todas as direções. Era muito branco, e já tinha muita força para um menino de cinco anos.

-Vamos logo querido, esta na hora de tomar um banho!- dizia ba, já um pouco cansada de tanto correr atrás do pequeno Sasuke.

-NÃO!NÃO! BANHO NÃO!- gritava sasuke ameaçando correr de novo da ba.

-PARA COM ISSO! VAI TOMAR SIM!

-NÃO!

-SIM!

-NÃO

-SIM!

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - a Duquesa Mizuno Uchiha mulher muito bela e muito elegante, dona de belos olhos azuis, uma pele muita alva e um cabelo muito preto como a noite que estava preso em um elegante coque. Trajava um lindo vestido branco, com detalhes azuis, longo com um discreto detalhe que realçava seus belos seios.

-Duquesa! Esse menino, não quer tomar banho... De novo...

-Pode deixar ba, eu faço isso - falou docemente a duquesa. Conhecia o gênio difícil do filho, que apesar de só ter cinco anos, já tinha a teimosia e a arrogância do pai, o poderoso Duque de Rothesay que casou com Mizuno quando esteve no japao em uma viajem de negocios.

- Sim senhora com licença- falou ba já se retirando e agradecendo mentalmente a duquesa por ter aparecido. O pequeno Sasuke era uma peste!

* * *

A duquesa levou seu teimoso filho para um dos quarto do enorme palácio, que ficava bem perto do mar, uma das paixões da duquesa. A tina já estava pronta, só aguardando o menino. Ela o despiu rapidamente sempre distraindo o menino com brinquedos e cosquinhas.

-Mamãe! – gritou Sasuke quando a sua mãe o jogou na tina espirrando água para o todo lado - Isso não vale! A senhora me enganou!

-O mundo é dos espertos meu filho. – falou a senhora Uchiha, frase que sasuke nunca esqueceu em toda sua vida.

Quando terminou com o banho de Sasuke a duquesa o estava vestindo. Assim que acabou a tarefa ouviu um enorme estrondo da sala de estar seguido de gritos de horror e pânico.

-Fique aqui sasuke vou ver o q... –A duquesa não teve a chance de terminar a frase, pois logo em seguida a porta foi aberta em um baque fazendo a duquesa gritar de terror. Piratas adentraram a porta destruindo tudo o que viam e roubando os objetos e valor, quando um homem gordo, com quase todos os dentes da frente faltando, uma cabeleira mal cheirosa e uma barba enorme notou a presença da duquesa no quarto.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? Hum.. Ola _milady_! Sou o grade capitão soto. As suas ordens. – disse o homem com total sarcasmo e ironia na voz

-Saiam daqui!- falou a duquesa com a voz tremendo- Deixem eu e meu filho em paz!

-Eu sinto muitíssimo _milady, mas_ sabe como é né? Muito tempo no mar faz com que nós fiquemos muito necessitados de uma bela mulher... E você é uma bela mulher- Dizendo isso o asqueroso pirata se lançou em cima da duquesa agarrando seus cabelos e jogando-a na cama.

- Você tem um ótimo cheiro, _milady-_ disse ele lambendo o pescoço da duquesa- e Tb deve ficar ótima sem roupa... E dizendo isso, ele sacou a katana, e cortou o vestido dela ao meio, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse exposto aos maliciosos olhares, dos outros piratas.

-Deixa minha mãe em paz, seu idiota! – gritou Sasuke, correndo em direção ao pirata que tentava violar a sua mãe.

-Sai daqui seu fedelho... Ou melhor ainda... Leve-o para o navio, será um ótimo escravo.

-Não! Meu filho não, por favor... - chorava e gritava a duquesa

-Cala a boca sua vadia! Levem o fedelho agora!

Sasuke foi arrastado do quarto por outro pirata, ainda ouvindo os gritos desesperados da sua mãe, enquanto ela era violentada no quarto.

* * *

_10 anos depois _

_Não acreditava em sua própria sorte! Tinha conseguido um bom dinheiro com esse furto, e nesse passo, logo conseguiria comprar o seu tão sonhado navio!_ Pensava Sasuke Uchiha, já um renomado pirata com apenas 15 anos de idade. Seus atos já eram conhecidos por toda a Europa, e todos conheciam a sua historia, um filho de um nobre duque, eu teve a sua casa invadida por piratas que estupraram a sua mãe e a mataram. Foi feito de escravo pelos piratas, e com oito anos, já sabia técnicas de luta que aprendeu só em observar os outros. Com dez anos já era considerado um gênio e um membro valoroso da tripulação, quando traiu a todos matando o capitão soto vingando a morte da sua mãe. Fugiu, e encontrou refugio em outro navio pirata, onde aperfeiçoou suas técnicas de luta e ganhou a confiança do capitão. Aos treze já era subcomandante e liderava saques a navios de luxo. Começou a juntar a sua própria fortuna e a montar a sua própria tripulação, junto com se amigo Naruto, um pobre menino de rua que se juntou a ele em busca de riquezas. E agora com seus 15 anos já era um temido pirata!

Como o destino nos prega surpresas, em um dos seus saques acabou reencontrando uma pessoa muito importante do seu passado que iria apresentar a ele o seu futuro maior tesouro:

-Pai?

* * *

**N/A**_: ufaaaaaa... Demorou mais finalmente sauí o 3º cap.!_

_Desculpa a demora gente, e também desculpa qualquer erro de português estúpido!(LINGUA ESTUPIDA PREFIRO INGLES... ¬¬)_

_Bom esse cap. foi para explicar um pouco da vida do Sasuke, e mesmo assim faltou muitaa coisa, foi mais tipo um resumão! Eu devo explicar melhor nos próximos cap! _

_O resultado deve sair La pelo cap. 4. Se, sei La me de um surto e eu postar antes eu aviso a todos ok!_

_Muitos beijos para vocês, e ate o próximo cap!_


	3. Descobrindo a verdade

**Olá gente!**

**Meu Deus, a quanto tempo eu não aparece aqui? Gente, eu sei que eu demorei muitoooo, e por isso eu devo milhões de desculpas a vocês! Portanto...**

**DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPAAAAAAAAA!**

**Bom como eu sei que vocês querem ler logo o capitulo sem esse meu blá-blá-blá, eu vou deixar as minhas explicações no final, ok? Tenho muita coisa para contar pra vocês! Então GO to capitulo! **

**Naruto não me pertence. Se me fosse meu eu estaria agora em alguma praia caribenha brincando de pirata... Yo-ho-yo-ho!**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Não acreditava em sua própria sorte! Tinha conseguido um bom dinheiro com esse furto, e nesse passo, logo conseguiria comprar o seu tão sonhado navio!_ Pensava Sasuke Uchiha, já um renomado pirata com apenas 15 anos de idade. Seus atos já eram conhecidos por toda a Europa, e todos conheciam a sua historia, um filho de um nobre duque, eu teve a sua casa invadida por piratas que estupraram a sua mãe e a mataram. Foi feito de escravo pelos piratas, e com oito anos, já sabia técnicas de luta que aprendeu só em observar os outros. Com dez anos já era considerado um gênio e um membro valoroso da tripulação, quando traiu a todos matando o capitão soto vingando a morte da sua mãe. Fugiu, e encontrou refugio em outro navio pirata, onde aperfeiçoou suas técnicas de luta e ganhou a confiança do capitão. Aos treze já era subcomandante e liderava saques a navios de luxo. Começou a juntar a sua própria fortuna e a montar a sua própria tripulação, junto com se amigo Naruto, um pobre menino de rua que se juntou a ele em busca de riquezas. E agora com seus 15 anos já era um temido pirata!

Como o destino nos prega surpresas, em um dos seus saques acabou reencontrando uma pessoa muito importante do seu passado que iria apresentar a ele o seu futuro maior tesouro:

-Pai?

* * *

**POV. Sasuke**

Meu mundo parou... Eu não conseguia enxergar mais nada, meu pai, o homem que eu tanto amei e tinha uma enorme admiração estava ali na minha frente? Parecia que o meu pesadelo estava se formando bem ali na minha frente de novo... Ouvia minha mãe gritando no quarto e eu tão pequeno sem poder fazer nada... A única coisa que eu pensava naquele momento era: Onde estava o meu pai? Onde estava a pessoa que deveria nos proteger? Então toda a minha raiva por aquele homem estava de volta minha vontade era de torturá-lo e fazer ele sofrer como a minha mãe sofreu. Mas primeiro ele ia me dar muitas explicações.

-Naruto! –Gritei para o meu subcomandante meu amigo e meu fiel confidente, mas é claro que ele nunca ia saber disso- Está vendo aquele homem ali?

-Qual? O que está dentro daquela carruagem?

-Sim, ele mesmo... Quero que você o pegue para mim.

-Nani?Como assim baka? Vai me dizer que ele e o seu p...

-Dobe!- falei tampado a boca daquele idiota... Meu kami como alguém podia ser tão estúpido?- Não fale isso alto! Só faça o que eu mandei. Leve ele a taverna da Tsunade, La eu vou poder _conversar _sem ninguém para atrapalhar...

-Hai!- Assim que disse isso ele sumiu, enquanto eu observo um pouco mais daquele homem- logo poremos nossos assuntos em dia _papai_...

* * *

**Taverna da Tsunade **

Olhei em volta e vi que nada tinha mudado, aquele lugar continuava o mesmo! Uma taverna grande com muitas mesas espalhadas, o teto tinha uma pintura que eu dia já deve ter sido muito bonita e um lustre de cristal ainda em perfeito estado iluminava todo o ambiente. O piso era feito de madeira, e suas paredes eram acolchoadas com um tipo de veludo. Era sem duvida o melhor para se freqüentar não que você tivesse muitas opções. Tsunade como sempre estava no balcão contando dinheiro enquanto algumas mulheres faziam a limpeza.

-Ora, ora o que temos aqui- Tsunade falava me olhando da cabeça aos pés- Uchiha-san! Que bons ventos o trazem aqui?- Velha sarcástica, só fala isso porque da ultima vez eu quebrei uma mesa, só uma mesinha!- VOCÊ NÃO É BEM VINDO AQUI!

-Corta essa Tsunade, eu do muito dinheiro para essa porra de taverna, então não venha me receber aos gritos- Falei com a minha voz calma e baixa e bem ameaçadora- Tenho uns assuntos particulares para tratar, me arrume um quarto.

Antes que a vovó pudesse responder uma mulher de cabelos rosa e sem muitas curvas, desce correndo as escadas, parando na minha frente e gritando:

-SASUKE-KUNNN, QUE SAUDADES MEU AMOR!- ela tenta me dar um beijo, mas eu logo corto as intenções dela.

-Sakura, hoje eu não tenho tempo para você depois conversamos- Apesar de não ter curvas maravilhosas como as da Ino, Sakura servia para uma boa distração tinha uma boca maravilhosa e sabia chupar como ninguém.

-Sasukee-kunn, trouxe outra mulher? NAOOOOOOOO!

-Pelo amor de Deus Sakura, para com esse escândalo- Disse Tsunade calado à boca da rósea, para o meu alivio. - Vamos Sasuke, vou te arranjar o quarto, mas não pense que vai ser barato!

Velha interesseira me extorquiu 10 moedas de ouro! Mas eu sei que vai valer a pena, vou ter todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que eu quiser com meu _adorado papai._ Ainda estava pensando, quando escuto batidas na porta.

-Teme! Abre a porta logo sou eu!- Abri a porta e la estava Naruto com meu pai desacordado com ele.

-Vem deixa ele aqui em cima da cama.

-Sabe que você ta me devendo um favor teme, To certo? Você tem noção do trabalho que deu pegar esse velho?

-Certo Naruto, fico te devendo um favor, agora pode sair daqui eu assumo.

-Certo!- Disse Naruto finalmente me deixando a sós com meu pai.

Quando ele fechou a porta eu fui para o lado da cama e olhei o rosto daquele homem... Céus como alguém poderia parecer tanto com outra pessoa? Eu era a cara dele! Amarrei os braços e as pernas na cama e esperei que ele acordasse. Quando ele o fez eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça:

-Oi _papai..._

-Sasuke? É você meu filho?

-Nossa você lembra que eu sou o seu filho?

-Claro que sim, Sasuke, eu venho te procurando e... o que é isso? Porque eu estou amarrado?

-Porque eu não sou mais o seu filho... Ele morreu a dez nos atrás...

-Você só pode estar brincando não é? Me solte dessa cama Sasuke!

-Aqui você não está em uma condição de exigir nada... -Eu queria falar tantas coisas, perguntar por que, mas quando eu ia falar ele me interrompeu.

-Acho que você fez isso tudo, em buscas de respostas, certo? Pois bem eu vou dar a você. Eu tenho te procurado a 10 anos meu filho...DEZ anos? Você não tem noção de como eu fiquei desesperado quando soube que eles tinham te levado! O plano era só de sumir com Mizuno... você meu filho era para ser entregue a mim...

-Como assim?-Eu estava atordoado meu pai mandou matar a minha mãe?

-Mizuno era uma boa mulher, mas não boa o suficiente... Eu tinha que me casar com uma nobre inglesa, não uma... Qualquer. Por isso eu os contratei. Para dar um sumiço nela, mas você meu filho, você não! Eu iria me casar de novo, com uma boa mulher e você ia ser muito bem criado, inclusive já estava ate acertando detalhes do seu futuro casamento,...

-Meu Deus você e pior do que eu pensei... Como você pode fazer isso com a minha mãe seu desgraçado? Ela era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, e você a matou! EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

-Meu filho entenda que eu só queria o melhor para você...

-O melhor para mim? Matando a minha mãe seria o melhor para mim?

-Sim, ela não era uma nobre... Você tinha um futuro tão promissor... um casamento perfeito

-CALA A BOCA!-Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada que saísse da boca daquele verme, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu sabia fazer bem: Puxei a minha katana da bainha, e rasguei a garganta daquele mostro que eu chamava de pai...

Sai daquele quarto uma outra pessoa... Eu enterrei de vez aquele pequeno menino, e me tornei Sasuke Uchiha o Lord dos Mares...

* * *

N/A: Genteeeeeee e ai o que vocês acharam? Foi bom foi ruim, foi horroroso morra autora idiota, eu preciso saber!

Muitaaa coisa aconteceu nesses tempos, tive uma crise de inspiração foda achei que nunca mais ia escrever nada, a faculdade me sugou ate o tempo que eu não tinha, tava dormindo umas duas horas por noite estudando que nem uma maluca mas eu não desisti da fic!

Eu disse que ia publicar o resultado nesse capitulo, mas vai ser só no próximo ok?

Então é só isso gente linda do meu coração! Eu prometo que não vou demorar mais tanto pra postar os capítulos, porque já to com metade da fic na cabeça e só digitar e isso e rápido!

Já ne pessoal muitos kissus!

OBS: comentem!


	4. RESULTADO!

**Olá gente!**

**Nossa até eu fiquei espantada com a minha rapidez *cof cof* de postar!**

**Mas como nada no mundo é perfeito, esse ****não**** é um capitulo. **

**São os resultados das fichas! (Até que enfim!)**

**Bom gente eu fiz algumas alterações, tive que mudar alguns pares, e no final disso tudo esse foi o resultado:**

Shikamaru - Suzannah

Kakashi – Victorie

Naruto – Slídea

Gaara – Roxene

Kiba – Walker

Shino – Hana

Lee – Xing

Deidara – Nathielly

Sasori – Takeshi

Itachi – Terume

Tobi – Nakimi

Neji – Marlene

Pain – Nakamura

Haku – Barushe

Sugetsu – Alicia

Kakuzu – Emi

Konan – Kay

* * *

Bom crianças lindas do meu coração, ta ai o resultado, não pensei que ia dar tanta gente, mas enfim... Mudei alguns pares, tirei personagens, inclui também (não é Hanna Yin-Yang? O Haku é só seu, aproveite!)

Não sei quando eu vou começar os capítulos, mas minha inspiração voltou e acreditem acordei esses dias de madrugada para escrever! Eu devo ta ficando louca. Prometo que vai ser um capitulo grande narrado por alguns de vocês!

Então preparem os corações, porque daqui a alguns dias eu to voltando com mais um capitulo de O Lord dos mares!

Aaaa só mais uma coisa antes que eu me esqueça, se vocês não gostaram dos pares ou querem mudar alguma coisa, me mande uma mensagem, ou ate mesmo uma review. Estou aberta a negociações. (quem sabe um dinheiro... HAHAHAHAHA''')

Então é só isso! Muitos kissus é ate a próxima! (Espero que logo!)


End file.
